


Everything That Goes Down

by Sio_Sio



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_Sio/pseuds/Sio_Sio
Relationships: Elise/Kath, Elise/Skye





	1. Chapter 1

Elise Peyton is a junior at a university who is majoring in English language. She's a person who gets along with anyone she meets. She has a very vibrant smile that can warm anybody's day. She dreams to go to Japan and work as an english teacher there.

Along with her are her four best friends: Lance, a strong leader and a charming guy who heads the Foreign language club. He has a fit build along with black hair styled into a buzz cut. Rain is a very cheerful girl who has a similar vibe to Elise. She's a hardworker and attends culinary club, hoping one day to open her own cafe. Jayce is an artsy type. He's very open to experiment with art and style. He majors in fashion design and it's completely visible with how he wears his hair and clothing. Then, there's Kath. Kath is rather masculine in her actions but is more of a calm and quiet type around people. If you get to know Kath more, you'll learn and get along with her playful side. This group of five have been friends since childhood. They altogether decided to attend the same university so that they can graduate together.

Their university holds an annual summer festival that's open to the public. The school descimenates tasks to homeroom classes or clubs to help with the preparation of their festival. Elise's club, the Foreign language club, is assigned to collaborate with the Arts club in heading designs and decor for the campus. 

The president of the club and Elise's friend, Lance, calls for a club meeting.

"Is everyone here?" Lance starts. The members were all present. Lance, Elise, and Kath are in the same club.

"Alright, as we all know, the summer festival is held in honor of the graduating batches and of course, as the university's spirit to engagie in social gatherings and to celebrate each individual's talents. This will be taking place in 4 months so we best start early and efficiently." Lance started.

Elise, sitting beside Kath, nudges her arm.

"Oh my, Lance’s enthusiasm is so attractive. I wonder how many people swoon over him" Elise whispered to her getting easily amused and excited.

"Well, that's just him. It comes very natural I guess--" Kath said but was cut off by Elise.

"Shhh!! Haha! He's still speaking. Let's listen." Elise told her and drifted her attention toward their friend.

Kath gave a soft smile and leaned her head on her hands. She glanced at Elise meanwhile.

'You're enthusiasm is attractive too...' Kath thought as she stared at Elise.

'Every part of you is attractive. From your eyes, your smile, the way your hair rests on your shoulder, and your personality too..." Kath's thoughts went on and on.

A voice broke Kath's trail of thoughts as Lance called out to her. She realized she had blanked out while staring at Elise. 

"Are you alright?" Elise asked her with a concerned smile. Kath broke out of it and turned to Lance.

"O-oh! Uhm yes...you mentioned my name?" Kath asked in a nervous tone, her face blushing with embarrassment. 

"I'm assigning you and Elise to carry some materials from the basement to the Arts club's room." Lance told her and flicked her forehead.

'M-me and Elise? As in, just the two of us?!' Kath thought. Making her blush and sweat more.

"Uhm, today?" Kath asked as she rubbed the spot on her forehead.

"Yes, today." Lance answered. Kath nodded and gave out a nervous laugh. With that, Lanced dismissed the meeting.

Kath turned to Elise and started,

"Oh uhm Elise, shall we go to the basement now?"

"Yup!--"

"Not so fast." Lance interrupted.

"Elise, how about you go on ahead. I just need to talk to Kath for a moment." Lance told them. 

"Okay, okay! Don't take too long though hehe." Elise said and walked off.

"What's this about--"

"Your stares are getting too intense. Do you want to devour the poor girl?" Lance teased.

"W-what?! N-no it's not like that at all!!!" Kath said. Stuttering because of the embarrassement and waving her hands around.

"Haha, I'm just teasing! But you better keep those eyes to yourself." Lance told her with a wink. Kath's blush turned redder.

"Hmm, do you perhaps intend to confess to Elise soon?" Lance asked.

"O-oh...uhm about that..." Kath spoke with an unsure tone.

"You know, it's best to tell her soon." Lance said.

"Well, there will be a right time for that." Kath said as she scratched the back of her neck (a habit she does whenever she's nervous or in thought).

"I hear for this year that there'll be an area on the campus that will be designed with lots of lights and a lot of flowers on display by the Garden club. Don't you think it's a perfect place to go with your crush?" Lance asked her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'A place with lots of lights and flowers...why does that seem so familiar...' Kath thought as she walked down the stairs to the basement. She then began to imagine Elise's face. Realizing this, she snapped herself out of it.

'Gaaah, what am I even thinking...' Kath thought as she slumped her shoulders.

'I do wonder though, if it is possible that we can--' Kath's thoughts were cut off when she heard Elise's voice as she went further down the stairs. She stopped and hid behind the wall. She sneaked towards the sound and saw Elise talking to a guy.

"Ehehe, you don't have to carry so much. My friend is helping me out and she'll be here soon." Elise spoke to the male student. The student was tall and looked fit. He had wavy light brown hair that stuck out. He carried a large box that seemed rather heavy for Elise to carry

The student chuckled to her and said,

"Oh is that so? Who's your friend?” The male student asked as he put down the box he was carrying.

"Her name is Kath. Actually, I didn't quite get yours though." Elise told the guy.

'Damn! She's talking to a guy...what should I do...' Kath thought.

'Wouldn't it be really awkward if I just appeared...if I go, what should I do? Besides,' Kath began to think.

'It seems like, she's having a good time with him too...' Kath thought.

'Ahhh no no no, thinking like this will be no good. I should just approach them--' Kath thought as she held her head. Frustratingly shaking it.

"The name's Skye. Short for Skylar." Skye introduced himself. He reached his hand out to shake which Elise took.

'What is this... What's this feeling?' Kath thought. Her heart pounded harder, quicker, and louder.

'Am I...'

"Nice to meet you too Skye! Gosh, my friend is taking so long. She's usually never late." Elise said.

"How about try contacting her. The rooms might close soon." Skye suggested.

"I'll give it a try." Elise said. She brought out her phone from her pocket and dialed Kath's number. 

Kath's phone began to vibrate. Kath panicked and took out her phone. Elise was calling her. Her hold was loose so her phone dropped and soon, the tone began to ring. Kath grabbed her phone back and ended the call. She ran hastily back to the stars and ran up.

Elise and Skye were alarmed by the sound that seemed close. They headed towards where the sound came from.

"...Kath..." Elise called out. But as she turned, no one was there.

"Weird, I could've sworn I heard something here." Skye spoke. He looked at Elise who was checking her phone.

"Huh...she didn't answer. Weird." Elise said. She sent a message instead to Kath then turned off the device.

"You know, Kath's very out of it sometimes and I've gotten used to it. But she seems very different today--”

"She seemed too out of it?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, exactly! Ahaha! At least you understand." Elise said. The two headed back to get the materials they were going to use. Elise then grabbed the other items.

"I've met some similar people. So I guess we'll head to the club room now? Are you alright carrying that?" Skye asked as he too carried the large box again. 

"Yup! Let's go." Elise said.

The two headed towards the Arts club's room side by side. They chatted along the way and got to know more about each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kath ran up to the grass field by the building. She placed her hand on her knees to catch her breathe. She was heaving and sweating. She squatted to the ground and held her head.

'Gaaah, why do I feel this way?!' She thought. She was sweating more than usual and her heart was still pounding.

'I don't... I don't usually feel this way around her but why this time does it feel different?'

'Am I...' Kath began to think...until her bear stomache growled.

'o-oh... Am I just hungry?'


	2. Chapter 2

Elise made her way from the club's room down to the basement. While walking, she hummed a cheery tone and greeted the other students that passed by. Soon after, she arrived at the basement and spotted the stacks of materials. She also spotted a person, a male student who was crouching by the boxxes. The male student, realizing her presence, stood up. Their gazes met. The sunlight coming from Elise's back met the student's face, highlighting his handsome features and brown eyes. The light, somehow blinding, caught on to Elise's eyes, her light brown eyes shimmering with the light.

Both of them paused for a moment, as if time had stopped. Then both of them thought,

'I have never seen anyone so...beautiful.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elise, continuing her final steps down the staircase, introduced herself in the meanwhile.

"Hello I'm Elise! I'm from the Foreign Language club here to help out with those." Elise told the student, pointing to the stack of boxxes.

"Great! I'm from the Arts club. Thanks for helping out." He said. He then focused his attention back to the materials.

"I thought I'd be the only one carrying these back to our room." The student said. He crouched then grabbed the largest box out of the stack, he shifted his body weighte to his knees, lifting and carrying the box.

'ooh, he seems pretty strong~' Elise thought.

"Are you alright carrying that? It might be too heavy. We can remove some things and put it in the other boxxes--" Elise said. The student cut her off saying,

"No no,"

'I'd feel bad for a pretty girl like you to get tired.' the student thought.

"The other boxxes are heavy as they are. I don't want you having a hard time. Besides, I'm pretty good with this." The student continued.

'oh come on, he's so showy.' Elise thought with a giggle.

"Ehehe, you don't have to carry so much. My friend is helping me out and she'll be here soon." Elise told him.

"Oh, is that so? Who's your friend?" The student thought. He placed the box down, dusting off his hands then holding them to his hips.

"Her name is Kath. Actually, I didn't quite get yours though." Elise told him.

"The name's Skye. Short for Skylar." Skye, the student, finally introduced himself. He reached his hand out to her. She reached out as well and took his hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you too, Skye!" Elise said.

Then at that moment, like electricity passing through conducting currents, a new connection started and flowed through the two. They both thought,

'I think something good is about to happen...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elise and Skye made their way up the stairs and headed to the Arts club room. Both walked beside one another, holding boxxes of materials. They were quiet for a moment. Both not knowing what to strike up for a conversation. Skye took the courage to make the first move as to not make Elise uncomfortable.

"What year are you in?" Skye asked out of the blue. 

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a junior hehe. And you?" Elise said while turning to him. Skye couldn't help but face her as well.

"That's cool, I'm a junior too! Let's talk casually then." Skye told her. Elise turned to him and nodded her head.

"What are you majoring in?" Skye asked.

"English language. You see, I want to be a teacher in Japan. I think it's my calling." Elise told him and flashed her heart warming smile. Skye had a faint blush on his face and smiled back at her.

'wow...' he thought.

'I never really knew that someone could have a contagious smile...' he continued.

"No wonder you joined the Foreign language club. I plan on being a botanist. You see, I'm very fond of plants and they're the subject of most of my artworks." Skye told her.

'o.m.g. that is soOO CUTE!!!' Elise thought.

"Wow, that seems very fun! That's really nice." Elise commented. Skye blushed and chuckled from the compliment. 

"Show me one of your works one day, okay?" Elise told him.

"Of course. I'd be glad to." Skye said. Their chat soon ended as they finally arrived at the room. They went in and placed down the boxxes.

"Right there is good. Thanks a lot." Skye told her. Putting down the box he had carried by a desk. Elise put down the box she carried right across his. 

Their gazes met once again as they slowly stood upright.

'I think she's special.' Skye thought.

'No other girl has made me feel this way before.' He added.

'He's very interesting.' Elise thought.

'He's a very unique person.' Elise added.

Skye, clearing his throught then broke the silence asking,

"Ahem, do you mind if we exchange numbers? I think we'd get along well." He said while grabbing his phone at the back pocket.

"Sure, why not?” Elise said. She took out her phone, turning it on and giving her contact. After their short exchange of numbers, Elise excused herself.

"I'll be heading out now. See you around." She said as she waved goodbye and headed out the door. Skye froze in place but soon after, went by the door and called out to Elise.  
"S-see you around! T-take care too." Skye said. Realizing he had blurted out his last sentemce accidentally, he covered his mouth and his blush grew redder by the moment. Elise turned to him and returned his words.

"Take care too!" She said. Once again, flashing her sweet genuine smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elise opened the door to the Foreign languages club room and immediately went to Lance.

"Hey, do you know where Kath is? Did you tell her to do something else?" Elise asked. Interrupting Lance who was having a conversation with one of the members. He turned to her, wearing a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" Lance asked. Crossing his arms.

"Well, she wasn't. I thought you said she was going to help me out." Elise answered.

"Gosh, is that so? I'm sorry I'll talk to her--" Lance said as he sighed. He was cut off by Elise.

"Shh shh shh, SHHH!!" She shushed him. Lance grew even more puzzled.

"No need to apologize. Since she wasn't there, I was given a chance, an opportunity..." Elise started.

"To meet a really cute boy from the Arts club!" Elise finished. Lance exhaled a sigh of relief and grinned at Elise. But soon after hearing and repeating the words she had said in his head, his smile turned to worry.

'I think Kath...is not going to want to hear this.' Lance thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The golden afternoon light colored the skies that hung over the campus. Under the shade of a tree on a patch of grass sat two friends. One, a peculiarly styled male, held a can of coke. The other, a cute looking female, held a can of pepsi. Pulling out their drinks, they glared at one another.

"Hmph, your poor excuse of a soda is nothing but bitter and tastless carbon." The girl blurted out. Her friend gave a low chuckle and wore a smug smile

"Poor excuse? How about you tell that to yourself you try hard wannabe can of nothingness!" The male answered. They butted their heads against one another. Their anger forcing them to open their cans of soda with strong force and hatred. In the middle of their dispute, a shadow loomed over them accompanied by a growl of a bear stomache. They paused and slowly looked up to the owner of this shadow.

"Hey... I'm hungry. Care to share some food?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two friends sipped their drinks beside each other. The appearance of their friend, Kath, perplexed them. Kath took an egg sandwich out of one of the containers. She bit into them and looked back at her friend.

"Rain," she started while taking another bite and munching on the piece.

"Shore egg shandwhiches are olways da besht." (Your egg sandwiches are always the best). Kath spoke with her mouth full.

"Hey now, eat before you speak." Rain told Kath. Kath nodded obediently then took another bite and stayed quiet. She blankly stared at the ground as she ate the egg sandwich. Their guy friend, Jayce, put his can down and brought his hand to his chin, as if in thought.

'Kath is....is she too much of an airhead today? Something seems off about her and I can't quite point it out...' Jayce silently observed.

"Mmm, Jayce, you seem to be wearing new loafers today. Where'd you get it?" Kath asked Jayce, turning her attention to him and pointing at his shoes. Jayce, surprised by her sudden question, fixed the way he sat.

"Ah, these? I bought them with Lance last weekend. I needed a new pair and he wanted to tag along." Jayce answered.

'oh my gosh, I know she usually notices these things bUT SHE DOESN'T ASK THIS STRAIGHTFORWARD!!!' Jayce panicked in his thoughts. He turned to Rain and gave her a concerned look. He gestured his head to Kath's direction and darted his eyes from Kath to hers, signaling that there's a problem. Rain crossed her arms, as if to say "I already realized that!"

Then Rain first took a sip from her drink, laid it on the grass, then fixed her sitting posture.

"You know, some interesting things happened today. At club, I was able to make a russian potato salad. I've attempted it a few times and today, I think I got it just right. I think I'll recreate it soon and I'll share it with you guys. What do you think?" Rain asked. Looking at both of her friends.

'Russian potato salad...I think Elise said she tried one of those but she didn't quite like it. I wonder if Rain's version might treat her just right...' Kath thought.

Kath nodded blankly as Jayce answered saying that he'd love to try it.  
Jayce then started too, sharing what he did this day. 

"It was so exciting! The fashion design students were asked to gather together. Apparently, we'll be working in teams and we're assigned to create the costumes for the pageant contestants! Doesn't that sound great? I'm so pumped!" Jayce said in excitement. Rain cheered aloud for Jayce.

'Come to think of it, Elise is fitting for that pageant. I wonder, would she consider joining? Then, I'd have to take front row so that I can see her clearly...' Kath thought.

Jayce and Rain turned to Kath.

"How about you, Kath? Did anything happen today?" Rain asked. Kath looked at them then look at the egg sandwich she held on her hand. She then turned toward the sky, as if looking for answer. She stared while a warm breeze passed by. She kept her gaze locked to the sky for a moment. Then, she looked back to her friends and said,

"I was unusually hungry today." Kath told them. Her two friends laughed but deep inside they knew, although this is how Kath usually is, something was off with their friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dusk came to warn the land that night was coming. Lance and Elise walked side by side and chatted along the way to Elise's house. 

"Thanks for walking me all the way here. You know you didn't have to do that, right?" Elise told Lance.

"Well, Kath did say over the phone that she wasn't feeling well and she went home early." Lance said. He recalled then at the university that Elise was looking for Kath to head home as well. Althought Elise tried calling multiple times, Kath wouldn't answer. But, when Lance called, Kath answered him. He asked her where she was. Kath answered that she had gone home early because she wasn't feeling well. Kath told Lance to tell Elise that she's sorry and to take care. The same for him.

"Hmm... You're right. Oh well, I'll treat you for this next time. Say 'hi' to Jayce for me when you get back!" Elise said and said goodbye to her friend with a smile. Lance returned the gesture and waved goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally back at the dorm, Lance grabbed the key to his room from his pocket. He opened the door and greeted his friend, Jayce. The smell of butter and garlic greeted Lance's nose. He walked to the kitchen, greeted by Jayce cooking fried rice mixed with minced ham, spring onions, garlic, and corn. On the other stove, Jayce cooked a simple fish fillet seasoned wonderfully with salt and pepper to taste.

"Sup." Jayce greeted. Meeting Lance's face.

"You look like a housewife." Lance commented. He chuckled then made his way to the hallway.

"I'll take a shower before eating first, wifey." Lance teased. 

"Uh... Yeah... Please go ahead." Jayce replied. But really, Jayce was actually blushing. He crouched and cursed but Lance to a peek and asked if Jayce burned himself. 

"A-ah, no no no, everything's fine!" Jayce assured him. Lance grinned and went back to the bathroom. Jayce gave out a sigh of relief and stood himself up once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While having their meal, Jayce spoke up.

"Not that it's highly concerning but did you notice anything off about Kath today?" Jayce asked. Lance stayed silent for a moment.

"How would you say she was off?" Lance asked.

"She was her usual self but she's on another level of air headedness! I tell you, she noticed the new loafers I was wearing and she was more quiet than usual! It was very weird." Jayce explained.

"Oh, you mean the loafers I picked out with you last weekend?" Lance asked.

"Y-yes! But anyway, let's not talk about that. Did you notice any of that, at all? During club?" Jayce asked. After a few moments of intense silence and utensils clanking on the plate, Lance spoke up.

"It was after club. Apparently, I assigned her with Elise to pick up something. But, Kath didn't go with her after I talked to Kath for a bit. Then, after Elise did her task, we tried contacting Kath since she and Elise always go home together, right? Kath wouldn't pick up Elise's call but she picked up mine. She said she went home early because she wasn't feeling very well." Lance explained.

"You're not wrong about the last part." Jayce said. Lance looked at him puzzled.

"Rain and I were eating out and Kath joined us. After eating she said she's heading home early because she isn't feeling very well." Jayce told him.

"But why though..." Jayce thought. Lance wore a serious and concerned look on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kath laid on her bed, skipping dinner as her bear stomache was full from all the egg sandwiches she ate a while ago. Her phone in hand, she checked to see her missed calls that came from Elise.

'why am I doing this.' she thought.

'I might hurt her...'

'and I might hurt myself...'

She clicked her tongue in frustration and let the phone drop on her chest. She stared blankly at the ceiling for a while until her phone received a message. She picked her phone up almost immediately, hoping that it would be Elise. And indeed, she received a message from Elise.

XXXMESSAGEXXX

Elise: Kath!!! Hellooooo. Hi, how are yah? You no feel good?

Kath: yeah... Me no feel good

Elise: boo!!! Sickness go away!! Because of you, I can't hangout with my friend properly :<<<

Elise: anyway, I guess because you were sweating a WHOLE LOT today, it made you sick, right? Right??

Kath: yeah, you're right :p

Elise: awwww ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

Kath: don't worry about it. I'll feel better soon.

Elise: if you say so ╮(＾▽＾)╭

Elise: by the way, when you were gone, I met someone at the basement :>>

'shit...' Kath thought. She was nervous, unprepared for what Elise might say next. She started to sweat and her hands felt weak.

Elise: his name is Sky and he's a junior like both of us!!

Elise: *skye*

Elise: He's very cute and unique(>0<；)

'please...no...I don't want to hear this, not coming from you...' Kath thought. Every inch of her felt tired, in pain, as if something very heavy was lying on her whole body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When Elise came back from her task, she told me that she met a cute guy from the Arts club." Lance said.

"Pssh yeah she says that almost everytime, doesn't she?” Jayce asked.

"But her face was different. She looked serious. SHE sounded serious even." Lance said. Taking this in, Jayce's jaw dropped, realizing how the situation was beginning to unfold itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XXXMESSAGESXXX

Elise: and I think I like him (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。

'no...' Kath thought. She felt a lump forming in her throught.

Kath: is that so? 

Elise: yup!!! Well, that's all I wanted to share with you hehe. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow!!

Kath: mmm, gudnight

Kath then turned her phone off and slowly put it down by her side. A tear then rolled down the side of her face. It glinted sadly across the side of her face. She covered her eyes with her hands and sniffled a cry.

"I probably wasn't hungry after all."


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, dawn casted its light at the sky. The clouds passed by swiftly overhead and the cold morning breeze swept through the streets. 

In her bedroom laid Kath. Still soundly sleeping with the sheets covering her face. Soon, her phone was bound to alarm. 

By the sound of the phone's ringtone, Kath slowly reached out to it and ended the morning call. She unfolded the sheets that were over her head and began to sit up. She looked around her room then started to stretch on the bed. She then stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not so far down the street from Kath's house was Elise's humble home. Elise's alarm clock had gone off. She pressed on it to stop and yawned. She lifted her sleeping mask that she wore and checked the time on the clock. Removing the mask and grabbing her phone, she sat up on her bed. She then texted Kath saying:

XXXMESSAGESXXX

Elise: Good morning Kath! Are you going to school today? 

"And sent." Elise mouthed. 

'It usually takes Kath a long time to reply in the morning. I'll go have breakfast first.' Elise thought. She put her phone down but to her surprise, it buzzed, she had received a message. 

'Kath?' Elise thought and rushed to grab her phone almost immediately. To her surprise when she checked her message history, she received a text from Skye.

XXXMESSAGESXXX

Skylar: Good morning! 

Elise: Good morning to you too! Didn't expect you to message me so early hehe

Skylar: I looked out my window and I immediately thought of you 

Skylar: so I decided to text you 🙂

'hOW CUTE IS HE GOING TO GET?!' Elise thought. She was blushing. Her heart's pace quickened by each message.

XXXMESSAGESXXX

Elise: is that so? Well I'm glad to hear that :))

Skylar: could I... Meet you at the entrance of the school gate today? 

Elise: sure!!! See you soon then

Skye: See yah!!

Elise turned her phone off. She grabbed a pillow and squealed into it. She fell back to her bed while hugging the pillow to her chest.

'it's like a bunch of butterflies are fluttering around my stomache,' she wondered.

'it's almost as if I'd already had these familiar feelings.' she thought. She stared blankly at the ceiling and lost herself in her own thoughts.

'hmm, it's not so bad gazing at the ceiling like this. Now I know how Kath feels.' Elise said in her daze. Then, her phone buzzed once again.

'hmph, this time I'm sure it'll be Kath.' she thought once again and immediately grabbed her phone.

'o-oh my it is Kath!' she jolted by surprise. She hassled to unlock her phone.

'what did she say, what did she say, what did she say???' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Coming out of the bathroom from a steamy shower, Kath, wearing a sleeveless top and sweat pants, patted her haird dry with a towel. Droplets dripping down her hair strands, she walked to her bed and sat down on it. She then grabbed her phone and checked her message from Elise.

XXXMESSAGESXXX

Elise: Good morning Kath! Are you going to school today? 

Kath: gud morning...yes, I am going to school today

Elise: (˘︶˘).｡*♡

Elise: you're feeling better now?

Reading the last message, Kath paused in thought.

'I think I am...but I also hope I'm not...I don't know yet really...' Kath thought. But Kath strictly stood to her principle of being straightforward and honest. Meaning she had to be transparent to the people she knew.

XXXMESSAGESXXX

Kath: Yes

And Kath lied. She thought that answering "yes" would be easier so that Elise wouldn't worry about her.

Elise: great! I'll see you at the usual spot then.

Kath left her on seen and turned the phone off. She stood up from her bed and went to her closet. She picked out a blue denim pants then took an oversized shirt with a print on the front saying, "In a relationship with my bed."

"At least my bed and I have some mutual understanding." Kath commented. 

She changed her clothes and put the old ones on a rack to use later (or never considering the pile of clothes stacked). She folded the ends of her pants about right above her ankles. She pulled out a pair of long white socks from her drawer and wore them. Closing her closet, she went to her shoe rack by the door and picked out a pair of blue converse high shoes. She plopped down on her bed and wore the shoes. Then, she grabbed her phone and kept it inside her black shoulder bag and stood up from the bed. She made her way to the door but checked herself out on the mirror. 

'I wonder if Elise would like what I'm wearing today.' Kath thought and soon, found herself smiling. She blushed and grabbed a black baseball cap to cover her face. She grabbed the doorknob and left the room.

She went downstairs and rushed to the door when her aunt stopped her.

"You're still wearing boyish clothes? Really?” her aunt commented with a slight tone of irritation. Kath froze and said nothing. She stared steadily at the ground, waiting for her aunt to say something.

"Your attitude is really getting annoying. I make breakfast and you don't eat here. It sure would help if you could be grateful for once." Her aunt clicked her tongue and angrily spouted.

'I'm sorry if I'm not of any help...' Kath thought. After a deafening silence between the two relatives, Kath finally spoke out.

"I am grateful..." She started.

"But I just really have to go now. I'll be home for dinner." Kath continued. She finally got a hold of the doorknob and left as well. She shut the door behind her and rushed out the gates.

'That girl is hopeless.' Her aunt thought and sighed in disappointment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kath jogged her way down the street. She spotted a familiar face by an intersection. She quickened her pace and caught up to Elise.

"Good morning." Kath greeted. She looked at Elise from up and down, admiring her cute outfit for the day. Elise wore a pink jumper skirt over an oversized gray wool sweater. She wore her hair into a messy bun and wore two clips on her right side bang. She wore a long pink-stripe socks along with white sneakers. She carried behind her a pink leather backpack with a cat charm hanging on it. In fact, that cat charm was the same one on Kath's bag too. 

"I missed you!" Elise pouted and crossed her arms.

'aah~ she's so cute when she's grumpy~' Kath thought on her temper.

"I missed my bed more." Kath teased. Elise huffed which gave in to Kath laughing. They both started to make their way to a bus stop and stood under the shade. They stood there silently, enjoying each other's company. The sound of birds chirping filled their contented silence. The cold breeze still lingered around. A bus was seen nearby and the pair awaited for its arrival. Kath then spoke up saying,

"My aunt got annoyed at me this morning." Kath shared. Elise looked at her friend, concerned. Elise grabbed Kath's free hand and squeezed it. Kath kept her gaze forward, not even bothering to face Elise.

"She said I was wearing boyish clothes again." Kath added. Elise wore her heart warming smile that Kath took notice of. Elise brought her hand to Kath's back and patted her.

"Don't worry," she said.

"I like you just the way you are." Elise told her.

The bus then stopped infront of them. The screeching wheels and air blending into the background.

Elise took Kath's hand and lead her to the bus door. Kath just smiled at Elise and allowed her to lead her into the vehicle. 

'if that's what it takes to make you like me, then I don't mind how many countless times I'll get dragged for you.' Kath thought.

The bus trip from Elise and Kath's residence area took them about 45 minutes before later on arriving at the bus stop that directly dropped them off at the school. 

Kath and Elise get down the steel steps of the bus, Elise getting down first then followed by Kath.

"I'm meeting Skye here at the gate by the way." Elise chimmed. Kath looked at her, her eyes widened. She slowly turns to the entrance of the gate and spots Skye.

'Of all times, why here...why now...' Kath thought. She stood there, stiff as a statue. Elise grabbed her wrist, pulling her to come along. 

"H-huh, wait wait," Kath told her, rebelling from the grab on her wrist.

"Why, what's the matter?" Elise asked. Kath couldn't mutter a word. She stood frozen.

'if I go near that man, I don't know what I'll do.' Kath thought. She started to sweat badly and she was getting dizzy by the minute. Her nervousness and panick getting her at the same time.

Elise looked at her friend, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"You know, you shouldn't force yourself to school if you don't feel well yet." Elise told her, releasing her grasp on Kath. She crossed her arms infront of her chest and looked irritated at Kath.

Kath, shocked by the sudden release of Elise on her, looked at her friend.

'she's pissed...' Kath thought.

Sighing and wiping her face with the handkerchief she'd brought, Kath stood up properly. After, she kept her handkerchief and scratched the back of her neck.

"I'm fine, really." Kath said.

"Alright then, let's go." Elise told her. Kath slumped forward and walked after Elise.

In all honesty, Kath pained herself. She made Elise upset. 

'I'll make it up to her later. I'll treat her some banana milk.' Kath thought. 

The pair approached Skye who stood patiently at the gate. He wore a dark green sweater over a white polo, the sleaves stylishly tucked towards the elbow. He had on gray denim pants and wore brown boat shoes. Elise, who was very eager to see him, warmed up to him almost instantly. Kath looked away, still scratching the back of her neck. 

"It's nice to see you!" Skye greeted the pair.

"You must be Kath, right?” Skye asked Kath. Kath glimpsed at him by the mention of her name. She gave a small nod as an answer.

"I brought us some bread." Skye told them. He held in his hand a large paper bag filled with a variety of bread and pastries.

'us or do you mean just for both of you?' Kath thought. Scratching her neck a little harder.

"Really? That's very thoughtful of you!” Elise told him. Skye gave her the paper bag to which Elise took and looked inside. While looking, Elise's face lit up from the delicacies of bread before her. Kath sneaked a peek at Elise. Her free hand clutching into a fist.

"Wow, not only bread, you've got other pastries! Look Kath, there's banana bread, egg tarts, chocolate pretzels...ooh, a doughnut! Hey, there's also your favorite, swiss rolls!” Elise told her. Elise and Skye giggled in their little bubble of happiness. Kath's neck was red from all the scratching until she felt a sting that snapped her out of her habit.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, Kath--" Skye asked but Kath spoke up.

"I'm not hungry." Kath said, slowly putting her arm down. She tucked both hands in the pocket of her pants. She started to walk off but paused before completely doing so.

"And don't think you can guzzy up to me so easily." Kath turned directly to him, warning him before walking off again. Elise was shocked by Kath's attitude.

"H-hey, where do you think you're going?” Elise called out to her. She went after Kath. She tugged at her friend's shirt which caused Kath to pause.

'don't do this to her... Don't do this to yourself either.' Kath grumbled at her thoughts. She turned to Elise.

"I'm sorry for troubling you but I just remembered that I need to go to class right away. You see, we're having a test and forgetful-ol'-me didn't study. I'll make it up to you later." Kath said and patted Elise's head. Kath continued to walk away. Elise froze on the spot, worry filling her mind.

'I thought I understood you so well...'

'why now does it feel like your building a wall around me?' Elise thought. 

Then, Skye laid a hand on her shoulder, awakening her from her trance.

"How about we sit down first?” Skye asked her with a smile plastered on his face. 

Elise's worry began to subside but it didn't fade away. She replied to him with a smile. A sad smile. Her smile made it clear without words that what she showed outside conflicts against her true feelings of worry and doubt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elise sat down on a bench shaded under a large tree's leaves. Skye had laid down his sweater for her to sit on, worrying it might dirty her clothes. Elise was flustered by the gesture. Skye went away for a short while to fetch them something to drink. Elise gently put down the bag of pastries beside her. She placed her bag on her lap and locked her gaze at the sky.

'Why has Kath been acting differently lately...' Elise started to wonder. She toucher the top of her head, the same way Kath did a while back.

'It was very sudden too...'

'I don't like it at all. It's like she's built a wall without even realizing it.'

'She's so insensitive.' Elise thought, a tear forming on her eye. The clouds in the sky were as still as Elise's feelings. The last word she thought made her sad. She was sad for her friend; how she felt like their chains have lost their strength, loosened by the shifting winds of fate.

A voice called out to her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Elise, I got you a warm cocoa drink. Will that be okay for you?” Skye asked, handing the warm drink to her by the top.

"Yes, that'll be fine." Elise told him, reaching out to grab the body of the canned chocolate drink. 

"Wipe the lid before drinking." Skye told her. She held it with both hands, looking at it, thinking once again.

Skye sat on the bench, the paper bag in between the two. He opened his drink of canned sparkling water and took a sip from it. He exhaled and grabbed a banana bread from the paper bag. He offered it to Elise.

"Want some? Eat a little before you head to class." Skye told her. Elise thanked him and took the banana bread from his hands. Skye took out a swiss roll but placed it back and looked for another pastry. He stuck to an egg tart and started to eat. Elise sat still, looking at her drink.

'it's like Kath's warmth.' Elise thought. Her brows furrowed and her lips pouted from her worry.

"I may have known you for a short time but I can't help it if a friend is keeping all their troubles to themselves." Skye spoke up, making Elise jolt. She heard what he said and she whimpered.

'she sounded just like a puppy.' Skye thought, blushing by the sudden cuteness.

"Well... You see," Elise started to speak up. She sat straight and shifted herself to Skye. Her head still hung low, holding the warm drink in her hands.

"I'm very worried about Kath. I don't know of it's the stress and pressure of preparing this festival that's making her like that... It's like she's already built a wall overnight and I don't know why. She's not being transparent at all. She seems miles away all of a sudden..." Elise explained to him, hanging her head down and twirling the drink around her hands.

"...I think it's something I did that upset her... She might be mad at me." Elise said, sighing.

"Or me." Skye commented. Elise turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" Elise asked.

"Not that it's personal. Maybe she thinks I'm stealing you from her." Skye told her in all honesty. 

"But why would she think that?!" Elise asked. She leaned a little closer, her body at full attention.

'Because your friend likes you. I've met a lot of guys who were jealous and she had the same exact body language as they did.' Skye thought.

"You can say that... She's not used to strangers? After all, we just met. It might be awkward for her." Skye said before taking another bite off his egg tart. Elise furrowed her brows in thought once again.

'he could be right. Kath takes a long time to warm up to strangers. I must've made her uncomfortable!' Elise thought.

"Oh no, this is all my fault!" Elise told him, shaking her head in frustration.

"I should've been considerate of her too." Elise added. Skye almost chocked on his food. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, not at all!" Skye told her.

'Those are her feelings, that's how she reacted. You shouldn't feel guilty.' Skye thought as he coughed on his sleeve.

"Uhm, I think you shouldn't feel guilty." Skye told her.

"Hmm? Why not?" She asked, sounding even more worried. Skye held his chin with his hand.

"Because it's her reactions and feelings. You were, after all, just being friendly. Perhaps she just isn't in the mood?" Skye told her. 

Elise listened to him. She hunched her back forward, bringing her hands to her chin, as if a detective deep in thought of his case. Then, she bolted to stand, her fist pumping the air as if saying she has an idea.

"I've got it now!" Elise said.

"Let's hear it." Skye told her, leaning forward, ready to pay attnetion.

"I'll just have to make the two of you hangout!" Elise told him.

'is that a good idea? I feel like if we did, I might just get into a fight I can't win.' Skye thought. But he was determined to do anything, just for Elise.

"That seems fair." Skye commented.

"Right? I'm sure that if she got to know you more, she'll feel comfortable." Elise said.

"But there's a problem." Elise added.

'more problems?' Skye thought.

'no, no, whatever I can do to help Elise.' Skye thought.

"What is it?” He asked.

"We'll all be busy for the preparation of the festival. The only time I can say you guys can talk is the week before the festival since we're allowed to go home early and rest for those days." Elise told him.

"Oh, yeah, you're right about that..." Skye agreed.

"Oh, yeah, you're right about that..." Skye agreed.

"Well, nonetheless, it won't hurt to try." Elise told him. She took the warm drink and banana bread and packed them in her bag. She carried her bag her back and turned to Skye.

"Thank you so much for listening to me! I'll see you around. I'll go to class now. I'll make sure to eat what you gave for my break." Elise told him, flashing her warm smile and waving goodbye to him.

"No problem. Please take care!” Skye said his goodbye to her. He paid attention to Elise's figure that walked away from him. Finally out of sight, he leaned back on the bench, sighing before having another sip from his drink. He took another bite from his egg tart, thinking about Elise. It made him blush.

'gosh why is she so cute.' Skye thought.

'too bad though,' he started.

'I won't see her smile that way for me.' he added.

'because she'll only ever smile that way for--' Skye paused when he heard a voice.

"Oi, Skye, what's up?" A friend of his that headed his direction greeted him. 

"Oh, Karlos, it's you. You want some bread?" Skye asked him, gesturing his friend to sit down.

"Oh, nice!" Karlos eagerly sat down on the bench. He combed his black hair with his fingers, brushing them off his face. He then grabbed the swiss roll but Skye swatted his hand.

"Hey, what's the big idea--”

"Not for you. I'm planning to eat this later." Skye told him. His friend shrugged and took out a glazed donut and ate it.

"I saw you talking to a girl earlier." Karlos spoke up. Skye blushed in embarrasement. 

"Y-you saw us talking? Were you eavesdropping?!" Skye asked, he faced his stiff body towards his friend.

"No no, don't worry. I didn't hear anything." Karlos told him. 

"Oh... Okay. Keep it at that then..." Skye told him, growing quiet.

"But one thing's for sure, you're a hopeless romantic." Karlos told him.

"H-hey!!" Skye turned to him, his face flushed. But he calmed down, not making his temper get to him.

"You could be right..." Skye told him quietly. His friend reached over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll meet someone eventually. Just keep holding on to that patience of yours. You're a nice guy." Karlos told him. Skye just nodded and took his last bite of the egg tart.


End file.
